The Third Rider
by callernumber16onz100
Summary: Murtagh has broken Galbatorix's oaths and sent the final dragon egg away. But, the Varden does not receive the egg, a girl named Taya does, and it hatches. Now, Alagaesia's future not only rests on Eragon's shoulders, but her's, too. CHAP 13 UP
1. Prologue Wiol Pomnuria Ilian

Murtagh stared at the emerald green egg before him. He knew that the fate of Alagaesia rested on the egg, if the egg hatched for the Varden, then they had a fair chance of winning. If the egg hatched for someone in Galbatorix's control, the Empire would win.

Murtagh wanted to help the Varden, but his oaths to Galbatorix prevented him from doing so. He reached out for the egg, all the magic within his oath trying to stop him.

Thorn's voice boomed into his head as he painfully wrapped his hand around the egg.

_What are you doing?_ asked Thorn angrily.

_Saving Alagaesia._

_Have you forgotten your oaths to Galbatorix?_ exclaimed Thorn. _This could _kill _you!_

_Maybe. But I won't be able to sleep knowing that I helped bring Alagaesia to it's doom._

_You didn't care when you first swore fealty to Galbatorix._

_It wasn't right. I should have let him kill me. I realize that one life is not as important as an entire country. _Murtagh felt his veins pulse with the magic that held him to Galbatorix.

_And if you don't die where will you go? You won't be able to help the Varden if you're still sworn to Galbatorix!_

Murtagh pondered that for a moment. _If I can do this, I will be free from Galbatorix._

_You might not be. You know that._

_Then, when he kills me I will go with a clear conscience knowing that I helped the Varden._

_How do you know he would kill you?_

_He... would. If I helped the Varden... and Eragon_. _Besides, you don't like our Lord either._

_Perhaps not. Do what you must Murtagh. But be wary of the consequences._ Then Thorn withdrew from Murtagh's mind and he was alone once more with the egg.

Murtagh reached out and touched the cool, smooth surface of the egg. It was entirely emerald green with the exception of the white lines that spiderwebbed across the surface.

Murtagh gripped his hands around the egg and pulled it over his head. "Ganga Varden!" he screamed into the night. The egg disappeared into the air.

Murtagh felt pains all over his body, growing and mounting into unbearable pain.

_Thorn!_ he called. _Help me!_ Soon, he felt energy rushing into his body, but the pain was still there.

He stood up, shaking, and walked over to the window. He hoped the egg made it to the Varden. And if it didn't... Murtagh didn't want to think about it. He knew that as soon as he found a loophole in Galbatorix's oaths he would go join the Varden and his brother. He stared out of the window as he felt his connection with Thorn.

_Why did you do it? _questioned Thorn.

_Do what?_

_What you did. With the egg,_ replied Thorn

_I had to. It was something I just had to do. _

_Alright. But be careful, hatchling._ Thorn withdrew the contact.

Murtagh continued to stare out the window as the sun slowly rose, illuminating Alagaesia as far as he could see. He wondered where the Varden were and how Eragon was doing with the elves, if he had returned to them, that is. He still ached from last night's activities. He knew that those pains might haunt him forever, like his scar. _The Varden better appreciate this,_ thought Murtagh.

"Wiol pomnuria ilian, brother." _For your happiness, brother._


	2. The Great City Of Teirm

Taya sat with her legs crossed, staring out the window. The sun set over the ocean, and a breeze came through the open window. Her dark hair rippled in the wind, covering her slightly pointed ears.

There was a knock on the door as her maid, Felice, stepped through the door. "Milady, your stepfather has requested your presence in the library." Taya sighed and closed the book that she had been reading. "Alright, I'll be down in a moment You're dismissed." Felice curtsied and exited the room, quietly closing the door behind her.

Taya got up from her chair and walked to her closet. _I don't think Stepfather would want me to come in my nightgown._ She found a simple blue dress and slipped it on. She found her riding boots and put them on, she didn't want her stepfather to wait much longer. He had a temper.

She walked out of the door and down one flight of stairs and into her father's library.

Her stepfather sat behind a large desk, piled high with books and papers. He massaged his temples as he read the newspaper. His eyes were hidden behind spectacles and his gray hair was thinning in places. Lamps on the walls provided the only light in the secluded room with no windows.

"Hello, sir," Taya said. She had never taken to calling him "father" as many adopted children did.

He looked up from his paper. "Hello." He returned to his paper.

"You called for me?" she asked.

"Oh, yes. I did," he exclaimed. "Lord Risthart is coming to dinner. I'd appreciate it if you would not talk about wars and dragons and what a _blockhead_ our king is. He is not a blockhead, Taya."

"Perhaps not to you," she muttered under her breath.

"Enough. Go change into your finest clothes and be down here in an hour." With that, her father returned to his paper and massaging his temples.

Taya curtsied and left. But, she had no intention of going to meet Lord Risthart. She wanted to go out to the Spine and practice her swordsmanship. She slipped on a tunic and breaches that she had taken from her stepbrother, Bartimus, and grabbed a practice sword that she had also taken from Bartimus. She pulled her hair back into a ponytail and put on boots with a gold buckle in the front. They had been one of the few things that she had of her mother and father. She grabbed a cloak that she had secretly bought from the market in Teirm. As she checked herself in the mirror, she stifled a laugh. _Why, I look like a tree!_ And in a way, Taya was correct. She wore all green except for her black hair.

Taya decided that she wanted to practice archery as well. She grabbed a finely made bow from her hiding place in the closet and snuck out the door. She smiled, the servants were having dinner now and her parents and stepbrother were getting ready for their visitor. She was able to sneak out of the house without a problem. When she left, she pulled the hood over her head, casting shadows that covered her features.

Taya received strange looks as she walked down the street, but she didn't mind. _Let them think what they want. _Instead of heading straight to the eastern gate, she turned right and walked straight toward the wall. Taya had discovered many years ago an underground passage that led right from the inside of Teirm to the outside of the wall. The tunnel was hidden behind dead plants and was extremely short, probably because it went right from one side of the wall to the other.

Taya stuck her foot into tunnel and slipped in. There was no need for a lantern. She emerged from the ground and smelled the salty sea air. She saw the Toark River as it ran into the ocean. She turned and headed up towards the Spine. She quickly reached the Spine and found and target for her arrows. It was the tree that she always used, tall, strong, and extremely hard to pull the arrows out of. _All's the same,_ she thought, but she was wrong. What Taya hadn't noticed were the sticks that stuck up from the ground that had been used to make tents, charred spots where there had once been fires, and spots where the grass thinned because many animals had chewed grass there.

She strung her bow and aimed for the area on the tree where the bark was pealing off. She released the arrow and, to her surprise, hit the target. Happy, she strung more arrows and aimed.

Once she was done with archery, she brought out her practice sword and did a series of moves she read in a book called _Swords and Spars_. She continued the series of moves until an explosion shattered the peace.

Taya was thrown backwards with the force of the explosion. She blinked and looked down, and there, between her outspread legs, was a polished emerald green stone.

Taya picked up the stone and was surprised to find it was heavy. She picked up the stone and ran her hands over the smooth surface. _Where did this come from... what is it? Why was it sent here?_ Taya felt a shiver run down her spine, and then fear swept over her. It was clearly sent by magic, and magic was dangerous.

For a moment, she thought about dropping the stone and leaving it there, but something within Taya made her grip it in her hand as she made her way back to Teirm.

Taya slipped through the door as she heard her stepparents and Lord Risthart clinking glasses and complimenting the chef.

"Victor, who has cooked this fine meal? It is worthy of Galbatorix himself?" asked Lord Risthart.

"None other than Otis, and he's the finest chef in Teirm," her stepfather said jubilantly.

"His pay is high, but it's worth it, isn't it Sir?" asked her stepmother tentatively.

"Yes, this is..." Taya didn't here the rest, as she was already at the top of the stairs. She went up one more flight and opened the door to her room, making sure to conceal the stone underneath her cloak.

Once inside her room, she collapsed on her chair that faced the ocean. She had made it. She looked at the stone._ Why did I keep it? _she asked herself._ It's just a petty stone. _Troubled, Taya paced around the room, trying to think of who sent the stone and why.

When the clock struck midnight Taya realized that she could not think properly at such a late hour (after her theory of the werecat and the sorcerer, which was ridiculous because werecats do not exist) decided that it was best for her to go to bed. She slipped into her nightgown and crawled into bed, blowing out the candle.

"Wake up!" Taya rolled out of bed to the angry face of her stepmother clutching her shoulders, shaking her.

"It's early... I- " she wasn't able to finish her sentence.

"Lord Risthart was here! And where were you?" exclaimed her stepmother, Trissa.

"I... am sorry..." spluttered Taya. "I was just..." She was interrupted once again as her mother shook her violently.

"We looked like fools when we told him you'd be down in a moment! Fools I tell you!"

Taya looked down. Perhaps she should have gone to the dinner.

"Well... I don't think he cares about a girl who will just talk about _dragons_ andwhat a _blockhead_ king is." spat Taya.

"Because the king is not a blockhead. And dragons are evil creatures! They ruined Alagaesia!" exclaimed her mother. "I am your mother, so I am telling you to stop being so foolish!"

"No."

It was just one word, but the impact it had was greater than Taya had ever intended.

"I am your mother, and you will do as I say!" exclaimed Trissa.

"You are not my mother." Silence filled the room as Trissa glared at Taya. She gathered up her skirts and marched out of the room. Taya swore the vase outside broke, but she never bothered to check.

_Well, she's not my mother,_ thought Taya bitterly. _None of them are._ _My real parents are dead. They aren't my parents. They never will be. They don't really love me._


	3. The Elves from Du Weldenvarden

**A/N:** Kind of boring chapter, but I think it's important to the plot. I promise the next one will be better (hopefully!)!

**Disclaimer: I don't own Eragon, Eldest, or the newest one, which I believe is called Empire. It totally stinks, because I would love to have been able to right it, but since I don't (which sucks), I should stop rambling.**

Nasuada sat with her legs crossed as the door opened and in stepped Eragon.

"Hello, milady," said Eragon. "How was your day?"

Nasuada smiled. "It was fine, Eragon-finiarel," said Nasuada, using the Ancient Language. Eragon bowed his head. "Have the elves arrived yet?" he asked.

Nasuada shook her head. "All I know is Islanzadi sent them. I do not know when they'll arrive. Do you think you can contact them, Eragon-elda?"

Eragon shook his head. "I don't know any spells to help this situation and the draumr kopa spell will not help, as I have never seen them. I'm sorry, Nasuada Svit-Kona."

"It's alright, Eragon. I'm sure they'll be here soon," replied Nasuada. If they were to win this war, they needed Queen Islanzadi's best spell weavers. Without them, they were as likely to win as a dragon becoming friends with a deer.

"On another topic," began Eragon, "have you heard anything on the third rider? Has Galbatorix found him?" Nasuada shook her head.

Eragon swore under his breath. "How are we going to win if Galbatorix has two riders on his side? And himself! We cannot fight Murtagh _and_ Galbatorix!" exclaimed Eragon.

There was a pause, and Nasuada assumed Eragon was talking to Saphira.

"I am sorry Nasuada," said Eragon. "My temper got the best of me."

Nasuada smiled. Eragon had a lot to deal with and outbursts were a minority to Nasuada. Eragon was helping the Varden, and that was what mattered.

"It's alright, Eragon," said Nasuada kindly. Eragon nodded his head, a smile playing on the corner of his lips.

"So, when will you and Roran leave to defeat the Ra'zac and rescue Katrina?" asked Nasuada.

"We will be departing tomorrow morning," said Eragon, doubt oozing all over his voice. Nasuada nodded. She did not want Eragon to leave, if the Empire planned a sudden attack, they would be doomed without Eragon.

"We'll be back soon." Nasuada looked up.

"How did you... never mind, you are a rider," she smiled to herself. If they were lucky, Eragon and Roran would be back in a week. Eragon nodded.

"Well, we must go pack." Eragon turned to leave.

"Wait!" exclaimed Nasuada. "Take a guard or two when you leave."

Eragon shook his head.

"You need the guards more then we do, after all, we have Saphira. Good bye, Nasuada Svit-kona."

"Good bye, Eragon finiarel," said Nasuada, curtsying.

**ooooooo**

"Come in," said Nasuada.

The door opened and in stepped a tall elf. Black hair framed her face and her eyes were intense. She was tall and looked as if she could carry a heavy sword. A quiver and arrows with peacock feathers hung on her back, and a thick sword in a beautiful hilt rested on her waist. Her name was Arya, daughter of Queen Islanzadi, and ambassador to the Varden and elves.

"Hello, Lady Nasuada," said Arya stiffly.

"Hello, Arya," replied Nasuada. "What is it? The Empire isn't planning on attacking are they?" exclaimed Nasuada, jumping to her feet. _It's only been a week!_

A tiny laugh escaped Arya. "No, the elves are here!"

"Oh... thank goodness," sighed Nasuada, sitting back in her chair. "Please send them in. Thank-you Arya."

Arya left and soon there was a knock on Nasuada's door. "Come in."

An elf entered the room. She was tall by human standards. Her eyebrows curved elegantly above her light gray eyes. Her silver hair was tied up in a bun, but some hairs had escaped and fell elegantly to her shoulders. She was clothed in a blood red tunic with gray tights and knee-high boots with a silver buckle at the top. On the tunic, beautiful elven embroidery in gold string was placed.

"Hello, Nasuada," said the elf, her voice ringing like bells. "I am Aliia and I and many other elves have been sent here to assist you in your war with Galbatorix by Queen Islanzadi."

"Hello, Aliia," said Nasuada, standing up. She flattened the creases in her skirt.

"We are happy to serve you and the Varden," said Aliia.

"Oh, well thank-you," said Nasuada. "Now, we have sleeping quarters arranged up in the tower, and..."

"I'm sorry, Lady Nasuada," interrupted Aliia, " but we would prefer to be in a place where life throbs, instead of where stone does. Would you perhaps have a greenhouse? A large one to hold twenty or so elves?"

Nasuada massaged her hands. She had the tower specially prepared for the elves. But if they wanted a greenhouse, than a greenhouse they would get. She decided on the Foxglove greenhouse. It was alive with foxgloves, weeping willows, and many other beautiful plants. Nasuada loved that greenhouse, especially the regal lily flower.

"There is one greenhouse that can accommodate you all," replied Nasuada after some careful thinking. " It's the farthest one behind the castle, there's a sign in front of it that says Foxglove Greenhouse. I think you will find it to your liking."

Aliia nodded. "We also need our own sparring field."

"Well, there's the field in courtyard that all of Orrin's knights and guards spar at," answered Nasuada.

"No," said Aliia, shaking her head. "We need our own sparring field. We cannot spar with humans."

"Why?"

"We feel uncomfortable, and it is more difficult for us to concentrate," began Aliia. "In Ellesmera, we had the sparring fields all to ourselves, if we are to be here a long time, we would like to feel comfortable."

Nasuada shifted uneasily in her chair. She felt as if she were in a trap. If she refused to give the elves a field of their own, they might take it as an insult. But, if she gave them a field of their own, the humans and dwarves might take it as an insult, since they had to share a field.

"Tell no one but the elves of your private sparring field," said Nasuada. "You may use the area behind the greenhouses. Go far back so no one will see you."

Aliia nodded, said words in the ancient language Nasuada assumed meant "thank-you" and departed to tell the news to the elves.

Nasuada leaned back in her chair, resting her hand on her desk._ If only Eragon were here to help make decisions._ But, Eragon was not, as he had left yesterday at noon with Roran, heading to Helgrind to rescue Katrina from the Ra'zac.

_If any god does exist, please keep them safe._


	4. Dreams

**A/N:** I guess I kind of lied about the next chapter being better, but this was an important part and I was being too lazy to add it to another chapter, so I have this really short one. Sorry! Next time the NEXT chappie will be better.

**Disclaimer: You know the drill. I don't want any any lawyers at my house! Saaaaaaaave me! No! NO! YOU CAN'T SUE ME!**

Eragon enjoyed the wind in his hair as he, Roran, and Saphira flew towards Helgrind. Even though he was enjoying the flight, a knot at the bottom of his stomach rested.

_Are you nervous?_ asked Saphira.

_Of course. Who wouldn't be nervous? I am about to face the Ra'zac. They killed Garrow! And their steeds! Those gruesome creatures! _exclaimed Eragon.

_Little one! Control yourself! The night is coming, and when I land, I suggest you sit in a corner and gather yourself!_

Eragon sat on the cold ground, running his hand over a replacement sword. It wasn't as nice as Zar'roc, but it would have to do.

"Eragon?" asked Roran.

"Yes?" answered Eragon.

"Are you positive the Ra'zac are in Helgrind? And that Katrina's still..." Roran's voice trailed off, but Eragon assumed he was going to say "alive."

"If you want, I can scry her for you." Roran looked up.

"Could you?" he asked. Eragon nodded and grabbed a bowl and some water. He poured the water into the bowl and muttered, "Draumr kopa." The water misted over and then a picture of Katrina formed, her body limp as she hung from the wall, shackles around her wrists and ankles. A look of love, happiness, pain, anger, and joy fell over Roran and Eragon knew, as he had thought before, only death could stop Roran from rescuing Katrina. Eragon was glad he could help.

"Katrina," whispered Roran. "She's... bleeding." A pained look came onto Roran's face as he leaned closer to catch a glimpse of his true love.

"She'll be fine," said Eragon, determined to make his cousin feel better. "The Ra'zac won't hurt her as long as I'm not dead. She's their bait, remember?"

Even though Eragon's words were meant to comfort Roran, they didn't do much. Roran's face fell as curled himself into a ball. Eragon extended a comforting arm and patted his cousin on the shoulder, then extinguished the fire and fell into the strange elven sleep.

That night a dream came to Eragon...

_He was flying on Saphira's back with a beautiful sapphire blade in his hand. He raised his hand and shouted something Eragon could not distinguish. As he landed in a clearing he assumed was in Du Weldenvarden, a tall girl with jet black hair stood before him. A hood cast shadows over her face so he could not see her eyes. She moved with the speed of lightning (as it seemed to Eragon) and lunged at him with her emerald green sword. But, she never reached him, as she collapsed mid-jump._

_The figure of Murtagh stepped through the trees and lifted her up, her body limp in his arms. He gave a merciless laugh as Thorn entered the clearing. Then, Murtagh spoke:_

"_Eragon, you fool, you have confused your friends with your enemies. She is the last rider." _

_A chain connected to Thorn's neck fell back behind him and loosened as an emerald green dragon's head appeared behind him. Emerald sword. Emerald cloak. Emerald. Emerald. The girl was the rider. And he had almost attacked her. When he looked up from the ground, Murtagh, Thorn, the girl and her dragon, were all gone and the image went black._

Eragon woke with a start, and immediately he felt Saphira's presence.

_Little one, are you alright?_ asked Saphira.

_I... I think Galbatorix might have the third rider._


	5. Werecat and a Hatchling

**A/N: **Ok, here, a longer, and hopefully better chapter. And back in Taya's perspective. Oh, and thanks for your reviews. And sorry it took so long to update, I've had writers block. I'm a very good procrastinator. I hope you enjoy this chapter. And I'll answer the reviews.

**Silver sliver**: Thanks, I was hoping to kind of get people to feel sorry for Taya :(  
**2stupid**: Taya's parents are somewhat important to the overall scheme of the story, but there's something that involves her parents' death that is more important.  
**koolkat 101**: Thanks!  
**Adriannrod: **Yeah, long chapters are hard and take a while to write... not that I would know, 'cause I don't write really long chapters.  
**maddy midnight**: I probably should, but I don't know how...  
**booksquirt**: Well, back in Taya's perspective.  
**bananasrokk**: Thanks!  
Thanks for the reviews!

**Disclaimer: Don't own it.**

Taya sat on her bed, her head in her hands as tears rolled down her cheeks.

Their was a knock on her door. "Miss-"

"GO AWAY!" she bellowed. She heard a squeak, then nothing except the wind coming through her window. She had just had a fight with her stepparents, in which they threatened to leave her on the street, after she had been caught attempting to throw her stepmother's jewelery out the window, after her stepmother had thrown a pan at her, after Taya had bellowed something about how she wished her real parents were around, after her stepmother had threatened her because Taya had tripped up the stairs and landed on her dress, ripping it. So it was all her stepmother's fault, really. And who new if they would keep their 'promise.'

She held the green stone to her chest and let the tears roll out. If only her parents hadn't died in that fire...

-------

_A two-year old self sat in the front yard. A man rode up on a black horse and asked her for her parents. She pointed to the small cottage house. "In there," she said. The man nodded. He wore a grimace on his face, which was scarred. As he walked up to the house, Taya heard laughter from inside. It was her parents. Their last laughs. _

_Five minutes later, the house erupted into flames and the man galloped past her._

_"Mommy! Daddy!" Taya called, tumbling towards what had once been her house. Firm hands gripped her, stopping her from running into the flames and killing herself. She looked up and saw a boy, around five years older than Taya. She fought him, kicking and screaming._

_"LET ME GO!" she wailed. The boy held on to her, despite the fact he was getting bruised._

_Once the flames disappeared, his grip loosened, but he wouldn't let her go._

_Suddenly, she was standing in front of her parents' graves, sobbing, as her stepparents stared at her in disgust. _

-------

Taya woke with a start, her face red. Not because her memories had frightened her, even though they had, but because she heard a cracking sound. She looked down at the stone and was surprised to find small cracks running through the stone.

_Joy. I broke the rock. Wait... I broke the _rock?

As she continued to stare at the rock, something poked out of it. As it came out further, she realized it was a snout. Then, out came the head.

_Oh. My. Lord. A dragon._

As the dragon came completely out of the egg, she had a brief thought to kill it. But, when the dragon nuzzled her arm, she knew she couldn't. She patted it's head. "AHH!" she exclaimed. She looked down at her palm and gasped. It was shining.

Suddenly, he stomach churned. She'd have to join the Empire or the Varden. And she was not quite in the mood to be killed, even if her life wasn't going too well.

_It's about time._

Taya whirled around, and saw a cat sitting on her window.

"Shoo, kitty," she said.

_Kitty?_ the cat asked. Taya gasped.

_Y-y-you can talk? And you're in my_ mindexclaimed Taya as the emerald green dragon sat in her lap, coughing smoke.

_Yes, I can talk, because I am a_ werecat.

Taya opened her mouth, then shut it. She had always been told werecats were fictional, non-existent. And to have one standing in her room, talking to _her_, was just too much.

_Are you going to sit there all day, or are you going to say something?_

_Why are you here?_ asked Taya, still attempting to convince herself that the werecat and dragon were a halucination.

_Why? Well, let's see, you have a dragon sitting in your lap, and you could drastically alter the fate of Alagaesia. What did you think I was here for? Cookies?_ the werecat snarled.

_You're a rather sarcastic werecat,_ Taya stated. _And if you came here to tell me anything, I suggest you tell me before I knock myself out with a frying pan._

_You don't have a frying pan in your room,_ the werecat said, licking it's paw.

_What's your name?_ asked Taya as she stroked the baby dragon, ignoring the werecat's comment.

_Werecats have many names. But I am commonly known as Visii_, she said.

Taya nodded her head. The baby dragon hopped off her lap and began to explore the room.

_Er... may I ask exactly what you want?_ asked Taya.

Visii looked at Taya, her emerald green eyes burning a hole in Taya's brown ones. _You must choose a side._

_Yes, I know. Varden or Empire,_ Taya sighed._ There's no other side, is there?_

_No, _Visii said in a somewhat bored tone. Taya found it hard to believe this conversation was boring. In fact, it was the most stimulating conversation she'd had in ages, and it was with a _cat_. _Well, werecat_.

_What side do you think I should choose? _Taya asked. She was somewhat confused, she knew what would be easier and what would probably be right, but she wasn't sure. If only there was a way Taya wouldn't have to join a side. She could be a rogue rider, traveling across Alagaesia, like a pirate, but in the air. No, she'd just get arrested.

_It's your choice and your choice only, _Visii responded. _And the air pirate thing wouldn't work._

Taya opened her mouth to respond, then realising her thoughts were no longer private, asked, _How do I keep my thoughts private?_

_You learn. It's not easy. You must practice. When you go to the elves-_

_WHAT? _exclaimed Taya. Elves?

_Well, _Visii said, _you need to train somewhere._

Taya looked down at the baby dragon in her lap. It released a puff of smoke, then curled up in her lap. She gently lifted it off her lap and on to her pillow. It puffed another tendril of smoke and it snaked around the room. Taya reached out and broke the line of smoke with her finger, watching as it split. _So what do I do now? _she asked.

_Wait until your dragon is large enough to ride, then head to Surda, _Visii responded. _Now, where can I sleep?_

_Sleep?_

Visii fixed her eyes upon Taya. _You don't really expect me to leave you, now do you? How will you know when your dragon isbig enough to ride? You're the _third_ rider, Taya. You're going to need some help._

_-------_

Taya awoke in the morning, sun streaming through her window. She sat up, and spotting no werecat, told herself last night had been just a dream.

_Nice to see you've woken up._

Taya jumped and slowly spun her head around to where Visii was resting on a pillow at the foot of her bed along with the baby dragon.

_It wasn't a dream..._ Taya whispred.

_No, _Visii said. _It wasn't. Now, to more important matters, what are you going to name your dragon?_

_Erm..._ Taya trailed off. _Leonardo?_

Visii shook her head. _Leonardo? I don't think so. It must be magestic, powerful-_

_This is _my_ dragon, you know, _Taya stated flatly. She knew Leonardo was a terrible name for a dragon, but, she hadn't been able to think of anything on the spot.

_Yes, well I know more about dragons than you do._

_Peraps_, she said. Then, an idea struck her. She reached under her bed and pulled out an old, worn leather book with emeralds and rubies encrusted in it. She opened up to the back of the book, where there were words in what she believed to be the elven language and the human language translation. She searched through the book for a couple of minutes, until she found the right word. "Got it!" she exclaimed out loud.

_What? _asked Visii.

_Wyrda._

**A/N: So, what did you think of the chapter? Look, I know Wyrda is the name of the annoying bird, but I thought it fit, so I used it! Sorry! Anyway, please R&R. I'll try not to take as long to post the next chapter, but I can't promise anything. R&R!**


	6. Rescue At Helgrind

**A/N: I've had writers block, so I'm sorry if this chapter isn't very good. And I apologize that it isn't in Taya's perspective, but I had to get this in SOMEWHERE! So, anyways, enjoy, and review! Reviews are what I write for. So, if you want me to put out more chapters more quickly, which I hope you do..., please review when you can. Thanks! **

**I don't like writing battle scenes... I'm not good at them anyways.**

**Enjoy...**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Inheritance or a decent math grade. So don't bother me about it.**

**Rescue At Helgrind**

Eragon scratched his head as Saphira landed at the base of Helgrind. Roran was shaking violently, his teeth chattering out of fright. The wind blew against them and leaves fell from the only tree like a steady drum beat. As Eragon gazed up at the Ra'zac's perch, he felt his stomach do a flip. It was finally time for him to avenge Garrow and Brom. It was time to avenge all those the Ra'zac had harmed. He patted Saphira as he hopped off, landing lightly on the ground.

_Would you mind extending you leg so Roran can climb down? I believe he's having some height problems._

_Of course, _Saphira snickered and extended her leg. Roran slowly climbled down, but slipped and landed with a thump as his bottom collided with the ground.

"Ach!" he exclaimed as he stood up. He pulled out his hammer and stood, whipping his head around at every noise.

"Roran," Eragon said. "The Ra'zac are up there." Eragon pointed towards the top of Helgrind, where he could just barely make out the outline of a cave.

"Oh," Roran said embarrassedly. He lowered his arm and let out a screech when something dropped from the top of the mountain.

"Ra'zac!" Eragon bellowed, bringing out a sword Nasuada had lent him, since Murtagh had taken Zar'roc. The memory still burned his mind.

Eragon slashed and ducked, whilst Roran slammed his hammer on the skull of one of the Ra'zac. It let out a shrill shriek and collapsed on the ground, dead.

Roran smiled triumphantly and ran to help Eragon, slashing as Eragon was. Eragon rolled and ended up behind the Ra'zac, which was distracted by Roran. Quickly, Eragon stabbed the creature and watched at it fell to the ground.

Roran slapped Eragon on the back in a brotherly way. "We did it!" he cheered. "We beat them!"

Eragon was not so sure of that. _Where are the Ra'zac's mounts?_ he asked Saphira.

_I am not sure, little one. _

Suddenly, Eragon heard another shriek and the Ra'zac's mounts and parents descended from the lair. Eragon immediately sensed that they were tired and worn from a long day's work.

_Saphira, they're tired and weak!_

_I know, let me handle them, _she replied with a devious glint in her eye. Flying up to meet them, she thrashed at them with her claws. They bellowed, as if they shared a connection. Eragon soon realized when one was harmed, so was the other.

_Clear the way! _Saphira said hurriedly. Eragon grabbed Roran, who was mystified by the battle, and ran out of the way just in time as two massive bodies fell from the sky.

Saphira landed proudly and let out a quiet roar, for she feared of revealing their location.

"We have to go get Katrina," Roran said fiercely, all happiness and glee gone from his eye.

"Of course," Eragon responded. "I promised you we'd rescue her, did I not?"

Roran nodded his head, a glint in his eye. Eragon recognized it a passion, it was what Roran lived for. Katrina.

"Mount Saphira," Eragon beckoned with his hand. He pulled himself up on to Saphira and helped Roran up as well. Saphira flapped her wings and pushed them up into the air. Her wings created gusts of wind that surrounded them as they rode upward towards the cave.

When they landed, Roran hopped off, without falling this time, and waited for Eragon.

When they landed, Eragon headed straight into thecave,the only lighting torches that lined the wall, casting un-friendly shadows. They soon arrived at a door left ajar. When they entere, they found abody chained in shackles againstthe wall, the figure's red hair streaming in front ofher face. Her clothes were intatter's and rags, and a bowlwith unfinished breadlay at her feet. Dried blood lay below her.

"Katrina," Roran whispered.

The girl raised her head. "Roran?" shewhispered. "Is thatyou? Please tell me this isn'tanother one of my dreams!"

"It's not." Roran rushed forward and hugged Katrina."I missed you," he murmured.

"I missed you too, Roran, but, if you don't mind, could you un-chain me?"

Roran pulled away from Katrina. "Right, where's the key?"

"Far side of the wall..." Katrina responded. Roran rushed over to get the keys, seeming to forget that Eragon wasstanding in the room. Roran un-chained Katrian and she fell down, but Roran caught her. He suddenly noticed the dried blood belowthe hanging shackles.

"Katrina,"he whispered, "what didthey do to you?"

Katrina rubbed her hand along herwrist, feelinghealing cuts and scars. "They would whip me and cut me when they were in the mood to torture," she whispered. "Oh, Roran, it washorrible!" Thenshe embraced him in a hug and appeared asifshe wasn't going to let go.

"I think it's time we head back now."

The happy couple broke away as Eragon stepped out of the shadows. Katrian yelped at the sight of him and his pointed ears.

"Who are you?" asked Katrina.

"Eragon."

She gasped again. She took in his muscular body and pointedears and his knowing eyes.

"What happened to you?" she asked.

"I... perhaps you'll understand when you get to the mouth of the cave."

Katrina followed behind Eragon and Roran, but holding Roran's hand._ What could have happened in the span of time I was gone?_ she asked herself.

As they came to the opening of the cave, Katrian fell backward.

"A dragon?" she croaked. She knew she had been gone a while, but could it really have been so long that a dragon had grown up? Could it have been so long that Roran became haunted looking? Could it really have been that long?

Eragon walked over to Saphira, patting her neck. "Yes, this is Saphira, and she is my dragon."

The words hung in the air as Katrina stared back and forth between Eragon and the dragon. "Your ears..."

"The work of dragons," he whispered. "A gift from them." He motioned for them to climb up on to Saphira.

"We're supposed to... ride... that... thing?" Katrina croaked.

Saphira snorted and smoke erupted from her nostrils. Katrina jumped back.

"Come on, we have to get to the Varden," Eragon said impatiently.

"Varden?"

"We'll explain on the way there," Roran said hurriedly.

They all mounted Saphira, and flew off into the distance.

Meanwhile, miles away, our young rider was letting her dragon roam outside of Teirm, with guidance from a rather annoying werecat.

**A/N: So, what'd you think? I hope you enjoyed, and please review. The more you review, the faster I put out my chapters, because I write for reviews. Thanks for reading!**


	7. Weight of the World

**A/N: Yes, it's been a while since I've updated... I am aware of that. But, I only got ONE review for the last chapter. Thank-you _maddy midnight_ for your review. **

**Anyhow, I've had writer's block for a while now, and it's starting to go away, so, here it is.**

**Also, I will not update unless I have at least five reviews for the chapter. Or I might just update it anyway, but still, you've got to review this, people, or I will lose all hope in my story. Yes, I'm aware that I'm addicted to reviews, don't bother me about it.**

**Dislcaimer: Eragon/ Eldest © to Christopher Paolini.**

Taya twisted and turned in her sleep, a memory flashing in front of her shut eyes.

--

_She sat huddled around a small fire the boy had made._

"_What's your name?" she asked._

_The boy looked down at his feet. "I'd rather not say," he answered softly._

_Being younger, she had much more faith and trust in him._

"_Alright," she said. "My name's Taya." _

_He looked up at her. "Hello, Taya of..."_

_Taya looked up. "We didn't live in a town," she said._

"_Oh," the boy whispered. "Why were you in Gil'ead?"_

"_I don't know," she answered honestly._

_She looked up at the hill with burnt wood at the top. Tears pricked her eyes as she saw two men digging through the rubble. Anger bloomed, and at a young age, she learned the meaning of hate._

"_I'm sorry," the boy said._

_Taya looked up. "It's not your fault," she said. "It's not like you had anything to do with the fire._

_The boy's face darkened and he murmured something she couldn't understand._

_Taya looked up at the sky and wished she could stay out in the streets with the boy forever. _

"_I don't want to go with them," she said, thinking of her new stepparents._

_He looked up. There eyes locked for a moment, and it gave her a feeling of comfort. _

"_Why?" he asked bitterly. "You'll have a home with people who love you!"_

_Tears fell from the boy's eyes. Instinctively, Taya walked over and placed an arm around his shoulders. He leaned forward, trying to conceal his tears._

"_Careful," she said. "Mommy always told me not to go to close the fire."_

_He looked up at her, wiping the tears from his eyes._

"_Thank-you," he said. _

_She released her grip on his shoulders, sliding back to her spot across from him._

"_Why don't you want to go with them?"_

_She looked down, making marks in the dirt with her fingers._

"_I guess... it just doesn't seem like they care."_

_The words hung in the air as the boy looked up to the sky._

"_Taya of Nowhere," he said, "I promise I will come and take you from those people, and together, we can have all the adventures we want."_

--

Taya awoke, due to Visii hissing in her ear.

"What?" she hissed out loud, wondering why the werecat was waking her.

_It's time to go._

Taya's eyes widened, and the wind from her open window blew against her cheek.

It had been four months since Wyrda had hatched, and since that fateful day, she had known she'd have to leave Teirm. She just wasn't expecting it to happen so soon.

_Now? _she croaked.

Visii's eyes flashed.

_Yes._

Taya swung her legs over the side of her bedlooking down at the dust covered floor. Visii was resting on her pillow.

_Hurry and pack, _she said, licking her paw, eyes flashing.

Taya nodded her head, and grabbed her tunic and boots, the same outfit she'd worn when Wyrda's egg appeared.

Speaking of Wyrda, the dragon had gotten smarting and had begun forming sentences. His presence was constant in Taya's mind, and it frightened her at times.

_Wyrda, _she said, _we're leaving tonight._

_Excellent, _he said, his voice ringing in her mind.

She smiled to herself as she packed clothes into her leather sack. 'Excellent' had been a word that Wyrda had learned about a month ago, and he'd been using it as often as he could. Ever since he'd been able to communicate with her using words, he'd been attempting to expand his vocabulary. It was somewhat tiresome, having to go over words with him hundreds of times before he understood what they meant, but thankfully Taya had Visii with her, whose vocabulary was very large, having been around ages longer than she had.

Fully dressed and packed, Taya snuck downstairs, holding her boots in her hands so the sound of her walking wouldn't awake her stepparents.

_What are you doing? _Visii asked, her eyes changing from green to blue, for a reason Taya knew not.

_Getting food and money._

Quietly slipping into her stepparents bedroom, Taya walked slowly and quietly towards the side-table on her stepfather's side. Quietly pulling the bottom drawer open, she rummaged through her stepfather's possessions until she came to a thick coin purse. Pulling it out, she slipped it into her pocket, and she felt a pang of guilt.

She couldn't take their money without an explanation, could she?

Taya quickly walked to the other side of the room and got a piece of parchment and paper and wrote a note to her stepparents.

_Dear Stepfather and Stepmother,_

_Please do not be angered with me, but I am leaving home. I know you must think it is improper for a girl to leave home without a husband, but certain events have occurred that would involve me putting all of Teirm in danger. I know that when you read this you must think I am playing a childish game, but I am not. A friend of mine (if you can call her that) has warned me of the possibilities. I know now that if I stay, I could endanger all of Teirm._

_I am sorry for taking you money, but it's necessary._

_Sincerely,_

_Taya_

Taya folded up the note and placed it on the table. She tiptoed out of the room, pressing her hand against the coin purse to keep the money from jangling.

_Your sword and bow! _Visii exclaimed.

Taya gasped. _Right!_

She dashed past Bartimus's room, and into her own. She ran to the back of the closet and retrieved her sword and bow, attaching them to her back.

As she headed back out her door, she couldn't resist the temptation of stealing something of Bartimus's.

You could say it was to remember her _dear_ brother by.

She entered his room, and it smelled foul. She pinched her nose and quietly walked towards a small chest in the corner of his room. She had never been permitted to open it, but, she couldn't resist.

Tilting the top open, she gasped as she saw jewels glowing in the moonlight that streamed through the window.

What caught her eye the most was a small emerald on a thin, gold chain, and she felt drawn to it.

She lifted it up and gazed at it. She started as Bartimus snored, and quickly tucked it into her sack, not noticing something glittering on the back of the jewel.

She tiptoed out of the room and down the stairs, heading towards Felice's chamber on the lower floor. She opened it slowly and stepped into the small, windowless room. Though the walls were cold stone and the floor was concrete, Taya found it the most comforting room in the whole house. Felice had made it warm and comforting with the smell of her home cookie and herbs. She had decorated it with warm colors, and whenever Felice had enough, she'd use the money to buy something new for the room, because she claimed she wanted it to look like her home in Therinsford. Taya spent a lot of time here, as Felice was only in her early twenties, and Taya in her late teens, and the two talked a lot about things. Things Taya would never feel comfortable talking about with her stepparents. Having Felice around was like having a sister.

Taya felt a pang of sadness as she shook Felice awake.

Felice opened her eyes, revealing deep pools of blue.

"Taya?"

Taya nodded her head. "Felice, I'm leaving."

Felice blinked, wide awake now.

"Leaving?"

Taya nodded her head. "Some... circumstances have come up... that... I just wanted to say good-bye. You're my best friend, Felice!"

Felice blinked back tears.

"Of course," she whispered. "And you're mine. Even when you're old and gray, I'll remember ya."

Taya smiled. "Thanks." The two hugged for a quick moment, before Felice broke away.

"Go where you have to go," Felice said with an encouraging smile. "Go now, before the mistress wakes up for her one-in-the-morning snack. She's been putting on some extra pounds, eh?" Felice asked, nudging Taya comfortingly on the elbow.

Taya grinned. "Yeah, she has. Good-bye, Felice!" she exclaimed as she turned towards the door.

As she left, the last thing she heard Felice say was:

"Whenever you say good-bye, remember, it's always until next time."

Smiling to herself, Taya walked down the stairs, grabbed some food, and left, making her way out of Teirm.

--

The cool air hit Taya's face as she climbed up the hill to where Wyrda and Visii sat.

"Hello," she said, setting down her heavy pack on the ground.

_Greetings, _said Wyrda, nudging Taya's shoulder.

Taya smiled at Wyrda and leaned against his legs, allowing herself to relax for the first time that night.

"Hello, Taya."

Taya stiffened. The voice was not inside her head, so that meant someone had followed her.

Worried, she whirled her head around and found a small girl with dark black smiling at her. Her emerald green eyes flashed, and suddenly, they were blue.

"Visii?" Taya asked tentatively.

The girl nodded her head.

"In human form, yes," said Visii. "I thought it would be easier for flying purposes."

Taya nodded her head, somewhat dazed. She supposed it might be hard for a werecat to fly on a dragon's back, but Visii could have at least told her she was in human form instead of giving her a huge start.

"Well, do you intend on leaving this desolate hill?" asked Visii, awaking Taya from her thoughts.

"Er... I suppose I do," Taya responded. "So, how do we...?"

Wyrda snorted.

_Just hop on_. _Visii found a saddle that should fit, _Wyrda said as he lowered himself.

"Put the saddle on," Visii suggested with a sarcastic hint in her voice, her eyes turning brown now.

Taya nodded and carefully placed the saddle on Wyrda, having done this many times with a horse, it wasn't too difficult. Though, adjusting the girth posed a problem.

_Wyrda, _she said, _I'm afraid you might be too big for the saddle!_

_In no way am I too big for this saddle, _Wyrda huffed. _Are you saying I'm fat?_

Taya blushed. _No! Simply that you're larger than a horse..._

_Well that makes me feel a whole lot better._

Taya grinned, and with a final pull, tightened the girth. Wyrda let out a trail of smoke that swirled through the air as the wind came and swept over Teirm. Taya looked down at the city and felt a sudden rush of longing, to be with her stepparents and to never have found Wyrda.

_I am deeply sorry._

She looked up and her eyes met her dragon'sThey were round and full of guilt and sorrow, as if it were his fault that she missed her home.

_It's not your fault, Wyrda, _she whispered, patting his neck. _It was fate. Good fate._

Wyrda's eyes warmed.

"Done reveling in your pasts and sorrows?" Visii asked, walking up to them with a stick in her ivory hands. Her eyes changed to hazel.

Taya nodded and tentatively climbed up onto the saddle. She wobbled slightly as she placed her foot in the stirrups, and suddenly felt as if she were about to tip over as she attempted to swing her foot over her dragon's back.

_Hurry hatchling._

She nodded her head and swung her leg over, sitting deep in the saddle to try and balance herself.

Visii nimbly jumped on to the saddle, sitting casually.

"You act as if you've done this before," Taya whispered, eyeing the werecat.

"I've been around a while."

Taya grinned and looked up at the sky.

_I guess we're ready._

Wyrda spread his emerald green wings, fanning them out, making the grass shake from the wind his wings created. Flapping them, they hovered a foot above the ground for a second, and they slowly rose into the air.Taya gasped as they rose higher and higher into the sky, veering in the direction of Surda.

As she flew, the weight of the world suddenly fell on her shoulders. She was now responsible for Alagaesia's future.

She, Eragon, and Murtagh could save Alagaesia or destroy it.

--

As she reveled in her thoughts, she was surprised to find almost a day had passed. She'd spent her time attempting not to fall off, talking to Wyrda and Visii, and wondering how to defeat Galbatorix.

That night they stopped by a cluster of trees large enough to conceal Wyrda. It was pretty uneventful, they ate and slept.

That morning when Taya woke up, the sun streamed through the leaves, casting gorgeous shadows on the ground. She shook Visii and Wyrda awake, letting them know that they had to get moving.

They packed up camp and continued flying towards Surda, when Wyrda claimed to have spotted something up ahead.

_What is it? _asked Taya as they drew steadily closer. _Perhaps a bird?_

_It's too large, _Wyrda responded.

_Get closer, _Visii said, narrowing her eyes, which flashed to emerald green.

As they drew closer, Taya gasped.

It wasn't a bird. It was a sapphire blue dragon and her rider, heading in the direction of Surda.

**A/N: Well, what'd you think? Like it, hate it, review it. Remember, at least FIVE reviews for this chapter before I update. Well, I might just end up updating if no one reviews, but still, you people have to review out there.**

**Bet you couldn't guess who the dragon and rider were, huh? XD**

**Review!**


	8. Bitter Reunion With A Twist

**A/N: Hey, it's me again! I know last time I took so long to update, but, I had writer's block.**

**Anyway, thanks for all the reviews, you guys rock! Hope you enjoy the next chapter as much as the last, so here you go! Also, I'm trying to update my shot series, but I'm really having some writer's block with that one (seems I'm getting that a lot, huh?)**

**Sorry about the shortness of the chapter, but I should have another one up pretty soon!**

**Enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: Christopher Paolini owns everything. **

Eragon and Saphira flew on in the direction of Surda.

_I need a rest, _Saphira said, dipping down to a small cluster of trees.

_You deserve it, that was a somewhat rough battle. I didn't know there were still Urgals serving Galbatorix..._ Eragon drifted off.

_There are always traitors, Eragon, _Saphira warned as she stretched out her legs, digging her talons into the floor. Eragon lifted his head up, his eyes scanning the surrounding area, out of habit. He had realized by now that enemies could be anywhere, and ever since his dream of the third rider being caught by Murtagh, he couldn't be too careful.

Of course, he never bothered to check the sky.

He leaned down to a small pool of water, splashing his face with the cool water. It felt cool and awakening against his hot and sweaty face. He sat there, staring at the water, lost in it's misty swirls.

_Eragon! Look up!_

He looked up, and gasped. Above him, was an emerald green dragon, and above it, his rider.

He couldn't believe it. The third rider was flying down to him right now. Behind the rider, he saw an unpleasant sight.

A blood red dragon, his scales shining in the sunlight.

_It's Murtagh and the rider! _Eragon exclaimed to Saphira, unsheathing his sword.

The green dragon landed, his talons digging into the dirt. The rider hopped off clumsily, followed by a young girl.

This was perhaps the largest surprise to Eragon of all.

As the rider turned around, Eragon was shocked to surprise the rider was not a man, but a girl, not yet even a woman.

Her dark eyes locked with his for a moment, but as she took a step towards him, she was frozen in place.

Murtagh and Thorn landed with a huge thump, and Murtagh wore a pained look on his face. He appeared to be struggling, his hand gripping the hilt of his sword unnaturally tight. He shut his eyes tightly, grimacing. The girl attempted to spin around, but only managed in moving her head. She gasped, realizing her friend had left her.

"V-Visii!" she cried, anger flashing in front of her eyes.

Murtagh looked up, the pain gone from his face.

"Brother, I am sorry."

Eragon narrowed his eyes. He pulled his sword out in front of him, glad he had taken a rest.

Murtagh hopped gracefully off Thorn, holding his Zar'roc out in front of him.

"We meet again brother," he said, his voice full of so much emotion that Eragon could figure out how he felt.

Eragon nodded his head and lunged forward, and their swords clashed in a flurry of sparks, each had used spells the countered the other.

The flung themselves backwards, only to meet again, more sparks flying. As Eragon was thrust back again, he lurched himself up into the air, flipping and landing behind Murtagh. The man whirled around, his sword meeting Eragon's just in time. Throughout all of this, Murtagh's expression remained the same, pained and regretful.

Murtagh lunged again, and Eragon parried the blow.

Suddenly, there was a third blade in the battle; the girl's.

She whirled around, and though her skills were excellent for that of a girl, she matched neither of the men, whose experience was far greater than her's, and yet she still fought.

She parried a blow from Murtagh, and at the moment, she wasn't quite sure whose side she was on, nor was Eragon or Murtagh. All they knew was that they were fighting, and they were fighting for her.

She spun around, only to have her blow parried by Murtagh, who thrust her into Eragon. She rolled on the floor, slipping underneath Murtagh's legs.

He jumped up, landing behind her.

Eragon lunged at her, and she ducked, Murtagh's sword and Eragon's meeting inches above her head. As they brought their blades down for another attack, Murtagh's cut her arm.

She let out a cry, backing up, holding her free hand to the wound, trying to stop the blood flow.

The two suddenly stopped, and a look of anger shot over their faces. Eragon lunged at Murtagh with a cry, slicing the cloth of his sleeve. Murtagh let out a cry, sliding to the side, slicing Eragon's sleeve. Eragon's cut was much deeper than Murtagh's, and he let out a cry, dropping to the ground.

--

Murtagh glanced at Eragon warily, before turning towards the girl, casting her into a sleep. He slung her over his shoulder and ran towards the three dragons, all fighting each other, none sure who was their ally and who was their foe.

Saphira had a large gash on her leg, which slowed her down. The emerald dragon was slashing at Thorn wildly, who easily evaded the dragon's attempts.

Murtagh muttered a spell, making the green dragon still.

Saphira glared at Murtagh, and for a brief moment, her presence entered his mind.

_Rue._

Then, she barreled past him towards Eragon, who lay slumped against a rock, and what seemed to be tears staining the ground.

The green dragon glared at Murtagh as thin shackles that had been around Thorn's leg were placed around him. Murtagh muttered a spell, thickening the chains so the dragon could not escape.

Regret spread through his body as he walked up to the dragon.

_If you fear for your rider's safety, follow us without a fight, _Murtagh threatened as Galbatorix had ordered him to.

The dragon glared at him.

_Aye._

Murtagh climbed into Thorn's saddle, and realized something somewhat odd. All of the possessions that had been tied to the dragon were gone, as was the girl that had been traveling with them.

Murtagh thought little of it, so the girl was a thief, traveling with them to steal their things.

He glanced at the girl, and his heart skipped a beat. Around her neck was an oddly familiar necklace, with an emerald on a golden chain.

Murtagh shook this feeling away as he stared at his brother and the dragon, lying far off.

_Ready? _Thorn asked, lifting his wings.

_Always._

Thorn lifted his wings, flapping them. They rose into the azure sky, carrying many, many secrets with them as the flew in the direction of Alagaesia's capital.

**REVIEW!**

**And haha, a little cliffhanger for you!**


	9. A Fallen Escape

**A/N: Sorry for the shortness of the last chapter, but I needed to get it done... so, yeah.**

**I need at least five reviews before I update, okay?**

**Disclaimer: Christopher P. is terribly lucky. You all know why.**

_Taya was five years old, and she was sitting at the edge of her window. She looked down at the ground, hoping maybe today he'd come._

_About three years had passed since the boy had promised he'd come for her, and it had been three long years of waiting, and he never came._

_Tears pricked the back of her eyes as she ripped a necklace off her neck, tossing it onto the ground._

_She lost all hope that day._

--

Taya slowly opened her eyes, and what she found disturbed her greatly. Great, big, red wings were flapping next to her, in the direction, she was sure, of Uru'Baen, to be taken in front of the King.

In front of her was a handsome, muscular man, his black hair whipping around behind him, smacking her in the face. She opened her mouth to say something, but instead got a mouthful of his hair.

Lifting up her hand, she pulled his hair out of her mouth.

"Excuse me?" she asked harshly, glaring. She had a right to. After all, this man had carried her off when she was trying to get to the Varden so she could defeat the likes of him.

The man turned around, and she sat there, frozen. His eyes bored in to hers, and they seemed oddly familiar, but she couldn't figure what.

"What?" he asked, his eyes narrowing in thought.

"N-nothing," she stammered, looking behind at Wyrda.

_Wyrda, how are we going to get out of this? _she asked nervously.

_I have absolutely no clue._

_Your wisdom surpasses all, _Taya said sarcastically. She turned back to the man and stared at the ground below her, and realized that jumping off the dragon would not be a very good idea.

"So tell me," she said bravely, "what does this blockhead of a king plan to do with me?"

The man stiffened.

"You're very rude, aren't you?" he asked angrily.

"So my stepparents say."

The man stiffened even more, if that was possible. Taya shook her head at the man's weird behavior and stared up at the sky. She wished she was flying with Wyrda, but she had an idea that the man would not appreciate her suggestion.

_Wyrda, what are we going to do? _she asked worriedly as Uru'Baen drew steadily closer.

_We could try to escape._

Taya gulped. This man had a sword, arrows, and magical ability, and all she had were her fists. Also, his dragon was older and wiser than her's, and Wyrda had no training in combat.

_Er, I don't think that's such a good idea._

--

A small girl stood in front of a rider, kicking him in the side.

_Your rider appears to enjoy his rest, _Visii said, snarling. _Too much rest when the third rider is being carried off by his enemy._

_He was injured, _Saphira said angrily, nostrils flaring.

_He has magic, does he not?_

Eragon stirred, rubbing his eyes. They widened, and he let out a scream, clutching his wounded arm. He looked up at the sky ruefully, remembering he had let the girl go.

_We'd best be making our way back to the Varden, _Eragon said dejectedly.

Visii snorted.

_You're going to fly off to the Varden when Murtagh took the girl? _Visii asked angrily. _How could you do that? They're not that far ahead, go and bring her back!_

Eragon stared at the girl, blinking slowly. The sun hung low, casting a long shadow on the ground.

_Can we catch them?_

Visii rolled her eyes.

_If she is as good as a flyer as Oromis and Glaedr say, we shouldn't have much of a problem, _Visii replied, turning around and sticking her hands in a bush.

_Right... wait, _Eragon began, but was cut off by Saphira.

_How do you know about Oromis? _Saphira queried.

The girl turned around, holding supplies in her hand. The rider's supplies.

_I have my ways, _Visii said, then turned into a werecat. _I am Visii, a werecat._

Eragon gasped at the werecat, tumbling backwards. He realized how naive he had been, he had been talking to her the same way he spoke to Saphira and Solembum. It was at that moment he realized he still had his hand on his bleeding arm.

_Can I have a piece of cloth?_

_Why don't you just use a spell?_

_I need to save my energy for the fight with Murtagh._

_With an injured arm?_

_Fine._

Eragon held his hand over the deep cut and muttered a spell, healing the gash in his arm.

Visii added the girl's possessions to Saphira's saddle,

Eragon stared up at the sky for a couple of moments, just thinking about Murtagh and his treachery.

"Ready?" came a girl's voice.

Eragon turned to Saphira and saw Visii sitting on Saphira's back, holding a dagger in her mouth.

"As ready as I'll ever be," Eragon responded, hopping onto Saphira's back, keeping one hand on the hilt of his sword, prepared for anything that would come his way. He would not let his guard down again.

--

Taya twisted restlessly in the saddle, trying to find a comfortable position to sleep in. It wasn't like she could just lie down.

"Sir," she said to the man, trying to keep her voice as sweet as possible.

"What?" he asked. "Oh, don't call me 'sir.'"

"Then what should I call you?" she asked in annoyance.

He pondered this for a moment. "If we are going to be allies, we might as well be on a first name basis. Call me Murtagh."

Taya nodded her head. "And call me Taya."

Murtagh whipped his head around, locking eyes with her. Taya tried to look away, but something about his eyes kept her head still. They were an endless ocean of dread, eyes so full of pain and wisdom that most would look away, and yet she couldn't.

_Taya!_

Taya was brought out of her trance, and shook her head.

_What is it, Wyrda? _she asked, looking back at her dragon.

_It's the other dragon!_ Wyrda cried, trying to move his head around further, but the chains kept him where he was.

Suddenly, another presence entered her mind.

_Hello, young one._

Taya was frightened, but then came to the conclusion that it was the other dragon.

_Hello..._

_Listen_, _we're going to try to free you, whether you want to join the Varden or not. Just follow along..._

--

Three minutes later, Murtagh's dragon lurched sideways, rolling in the air. Taya held onto the saddle, trying her hardest not to throw up.

"Eragon!" Murtagh cried, pulling out his blood red sword.

"Murtagh!" Eragon cried in return, brandishing his sword. Eragon's dragon lurched at Murtagh, who brought his sword up just in time to prevent a large cute on his stomach.

"The last thing I need is another scar, little brother!" he exclaimed, lunging forward, only to meet Eragon's sword in midair.

Taya stared at them, wishing she could join a fight. Then, she realized Murtagh was so preoccupied in fighting Eragon, he wouldn't notice if she slipped off onto Wyrda.

She slowly slide her feet out of the extra stirrups on the saddle and hesitantly turned around, lying on her stomach. She pulled herself forward along the dragon's back, the scales scraping her skin through her clothes.

_Wyrda, move as close as you can to Murtagh's dragon, _she said as she neared his tail.

_Alright, but be careful._

_Always, _she responded, pulling herself to the thickest part of the dragon's tail. Wyrda was now at the tip of the dragon's tail, the chains dangling below them. She could hear the sounds of swords clashing as she slid further down the tail. Wyrda lowered his head so she could climb onto his neck, and she did so.

Finally, she was seated on his back.

_Saphira! _she exclaimed. _I need to break the chains holding Wyrda to..._

_Thorn? _Saphira finished. _Visii should be there in a moment with your sword._

Sure enough, a couple of moments later, Visii, still a girl, hopped onto Wyrda's back, as Saphira had gotten close enough for her to jump.

"Thought I'd abandoned you?" Visii said, running her hands over the chains. They glowed light green for a moment before disintegrating.

Taya gaped at this, she knew Visii was a werecat and capable of doing magic, she just hadn't thought she'd see it, since werecats tend to be very secretive about things.

Visii smiled menacingly and handed Taya her sword.

Taya returned the gesture with a grin.

_Let's go! _she cried, spurring Wyrda forward to catch up to the others.

Wyrda lunged forward, smacking Thorn in the side and sending Murtagh rolling. His sword flew out of his hand, and he tumbled off of Thorn.

"Murtagh!" Eragon and Taya cried in unison, and both dove down. Saphira spun in a circle as she dove, and Taya briefly wondered how Eragon managed to not throw up.

Murtagh fell faster and faster, and his eyes seemed to be darting back and forth between Thorn, Saphira, and Wyrda as he tried to think up a spell to save himself.

Thorn flapped his wings faster, attempting to reach his rider before he landed on the hard ground below.

Wyrda fell behind as Eragon and Saphira caught up to Thorn.

_Faster! _she cried, leaning forward in the saddle as Visii's grip around her waste tightened.

Wyrda sped up, so he was neck and neck with Saphira, whose sapphire scales shone in the setting sunlight.

As they neared the ground, a sudden mist overcame them, so they couldn't see Murtagh.

Taya heard Eragon swear, and a sudden rush of wind meant Saphira had only quickened her pace.

She heard a faint scream, and then the only sound was Wyrda's wings, beating in the cool air.

Wyrda went faster, and Taya caught a glimpse of blue in front of her. Suddenly, she felt Wyrda slowing.

_What are you doing? _she asked angrily. Wyrda couldn't be slowing, not when they had to get to Murtagh.

_Landing._

Wyrda's talons dug into the ground, and Taya hopped off quickly. She ran forward, to where she saw ruby and sapphire scales glinting in the distance.

Tears sprung into her eyes as she saw Murtagh's figure motionless on the ground. She hardly knew him, he had tried to capture her, and yet the sorrow she felt was the greatest she had felt since her parents death.

She tumbled forward, finally reaching the others. Wyrda soon arrived, making large thumping sounds.

"Is he...?"

Eragon held up his hand, and the area around his feet was splattered with tears.

Taya took her first good look at Murtagh, and found him lying crumpled on the ground, blood trickling off his arm.

**A/N: MWAHAHAHA! A cliffhanger! Do you think he dies or lives? Well, you'll just have to review if you want me to update faster, and read the next chapter!**


	10. Scarlet Blood

**Disclaimer:** **I own nothing.**

Taya fell to the ground next to Murtragh's crippled body, tears streaming freely off her cheeks. She covered a large gash on his arm with her hand. His scarlet blood covered her hand, and he was still as a rock.

"Please don't die," she whispered to him, forgetting everyone else. "Please don't die."

She felt a warm hand on her shoulder. She looked up and found Eragon's deep brown eyes looking down. A large tear formed and dropped onto the ground, landing on Murtagh's arm.

"C-can you cure him?" Taya whispered. The thought of somebody so important to the freedom of Alagaesia dying at her feet was to much for her.

Eragon shook his head. He dropped down on his knees next to Taya, resting his hand on Murtagh's forehead.

"The wounds are too big, and I'm too tired," he whispered. He took some cloth and began to wrap it around Murtagh's wounds to stem the bleeding.

"There has to be somewhere we can go!" Taya cried. "There must be somewhere nearby!"

Eragon shook his head again.

"Leave him, Taya. Thorn will watch over him."

Taya looked over at the large, ruby dragon. He curled up, putting a wing over his rider.

_Go._

Taya blinked, until she realized it was Thorn talking to her.

_B-but we can't just leave you two!_

Thorn had a glint in his eye, though Taya didn't know why.

_Murtagh... he'll... just go! _the dragon roared at her. She tumbled backwards, landing in a thorn bush. She looked at Wyrda, and together they agreed on one thing; they weren't moving.

_No, _they said together.

"Taya!" Eragon exclaimed. "Leave him!"

Taya looked at Eragon, and for a moment, she saw how difficult this must be for him. Murtagh was his enemy, but he was clearly something more to Eragon. She was sure that it had been any other of Galbatorix's men, he would have left them there to bleed.

A sudden idea popped into her head. "C-can we take him to the Varden?"

_Hatchling, have you lost all your sanity? He's the Varden's enemy! You can't bring him to their door, asking them to heal him! _Wyrda exclaimed.

_Well... maybe he'll change his mind... and join the Varden!_ she urged.

_You know that will not happen, Taya._

_I can hope._

Eragon, too, was silent for a moment, conversing with Saphira.

--

_It's his only chance of surviving,_ Eragon said.

_Do you really expect Lady Nasuada to allow him to rest there? And then just set him free to tell Galbatorix more about the Varden? Think Eragon, this is not wise._

_Saphira, it's his only chance! _Eragon cried.

_Only bad things can come from this, but it is your choice._

Saphira retreated from his mind, and Eragon stared at his callused hands. He looked over at Taya, who was leaning against Wyrda, her face wet with tears. Her dark hair fell into her face and the ground around her was splattered with tears.

Eragon sighed, aware of what he was doing. "Put Murtagh on the saddle, we're heading to the Varden."

Taya looked up, a smiling slowly spreading across her face.

"R-really?" she asked.

Eragon nodded his head, keeping his eyes focused on his boots. Taya ran towards him and through her arms around his neck. Eragon lost his balance for a moment and leaned backwards. He stood there, frozen, as Taya quickly pulled out of the embrace.

_Eragon..._

_No, Saphira, no. Just... no._

--

Taya stared down at Murtagh, then over to Thorn. She bit her lip, and slid her arms underneath his back. She tried to pick him up, but found him heavier than she had expected. She gave another tug at his limp body, but found no success in moving him.

_Wyrda, can you help, please? _she asked.

_Of course._

Wyrda wrapped her clawed hands around Murtagh and lifted him up, making her way over to Thorn, who refused to look either of them in the eye. He lowered himself as Wyrda placed the rider into the saddle. Taya wrapped the extra supports that had been used for herself around Murtagh, buckling them in place so he wouldn't fall off.

She mounted Wyrda, and glanced at Murtagh.

"Ready?" Eragon asked, sitting in the saddle, massaging his temples.

Taya gulped; the gesture was not unlike her father's.

"Yes..." she whispered. Saphira and Thorn took off, and Wyrda began to flap his wings. They hovered for a moment above the ground.

"WAIT!" she exclaimed suddenly. "What about Visii?"

The bushes rustled and the werecat stepped out, a mouse in her mouth.

_I was hungry._

Then, she made a large jump, landing in the saddle.

_Please, save that for when we get back to the Varden, _Taya asked, nauseated.

_I'd rather not._

Taya rolled her eyes and followed the sapphire and ruby dragon in the direction of Surda.

**A/N: I had a lot of trouble writing this chapter, and I'm not too proud of it. I just really wanted to get this chapter over with, so I could write the next one. Sorry I took so long to update, and it's not that much. Hopefully the next chapter will be longer, better, and more interesting. **

**Taya seems a bit like an emotional wreck in this. Also, I could not kill Murtagh off, because I have plans for later in the story that involve him. It's one of the few things that I know I'm definitely doing in the story. Though I would have liked to have Eragon leave him there, I again had a vague plan of something that needed to be done while Murtagh was at the Varden, so I couldn't.**

**Also, I'm requesting at least five reviews before I update again. Please? Make me smile :)**

**And please, no flames.**


	11. Restrictions

**A/N: Here it is, up faster than before. I'm rushing to put these up now, because I'm not sure when the third book is coming out, though it's rumored to be this fall!**

**Disclaimer: Eragon © Christopher Paolini. Duh.**

Murtagh slowly opened his eyes, and took in his surroundings. He was in a small room with bare white walls, the paint chipping in many places. The Varden's flag hung over the door. The room was empty except for a small side table and the bed he was in. It was at that point he noticed that he was chained to the bed.

_I'm a prisoner once again,_ he thought bitterly to himself. He felt more alone than ever before, he knew that nobody would be coming to visit him now.

_Thorn, where are you? _he asked._ Thorn? THORN?_

No response. He truly was alone.

He tried to turn around in his bed, but the chains restricted him from turning the slightest. He exhaled, and shut his eyes, allowing a restless sleep to overcome him.

--

Taya walked in between two guards, their eyes fixed straight ahead. Wyrda walked behind them, smoke swirling out of his nostrils.

"So, er, where are we going?" she asked tentatively. "Because, I'll have you know, I've just made a very long journey and I-"

"You don't ever close that large mouth of yours, do you?" the guard on her right interjected.

Taya closed and opened her mouth, shocked at the guard's rudeness.

"Gnott!" the one on her left exclaimed.

"What?" Gnott asked. "I found her annoying, so I told her to shut it."

"See," the one on the left said, "this is why Mother always favored _me_ the most!"

Taya blinked. Of all the guards she could have been given, she had to be given the two bickering brothers.

_Wyrda, do you find them a bit odd? _she asked as the guards continued to argue.

Wyrda eyed them for a moment before saying, _Yes, I do._

Taya nodded her head and came to a halt when the guards did.

"Listen up, Ovi, Mother never liked you the best!" Gnott argued.

"Excuse me?" Taya tried to cut in.

"Gnott, you're an imbecile!" Ovi cried.

"EXCUSE ME!" Taya exclaimed again. The two guards stared at her, stunned.

"Who's she?" Gnott asked Ovi.

"Not sure," Ovi responded, eying Taya.

Taya rolled her eyes. "You're both imbeciles!" she cried. "Now, tell me, why'd we stop?"

"I think the better question is why are you with us?" Ovi asked.

Taya took a big breath before gesturing to Wyrda.

"Barzul!" the brothers cried together, and together, took off down the hall.

Taya stared at them, a puzzled look on her face.

Just then, the door was opened by Eragon, who smiled warmly at her and gestured for her to enter.

"What about Wyrda?" Taya asked.

"Have him stick his head through the door," Eragon replied.

_Stick my head through the door? If I must..._

Wyrda stuck his big head through the small opening in the door.

_You alright there? _Taya asked.

_Yes, I'm fine._

Taya walked forward into the room and took a seat across from a woman, whom she assumed was the leader of the Varden. She had dark brown skin, unlike any Taya had ever seen before, and long, cascading brown hair. Her brown eyes had a sparkle in them, and a sadness at the same time. She smiled at Taya and extended her hand.

"Hello," she said. "My name is Nasuada, leader of the Varden."

Taya shook Nasuada's hand.

"And my name is Taya," she said, then gestured to her dragon, "and that is Wyrda."

Nasuada nodded. She rested her chin on her hands, staring at Taya for a long time. Taya averted her gaze from Nasuada, and instead looked at her hands, which were resting in her lap.

"Ahem," Eragon said. "Should we, perhaps, begin this meeting?"

Nasuada nodded her head. "Taya, I am assuming, because you were flying in this direction, that you wished to join the Varden?"

"Yes."

"Excellent," Nasuada said. "Now, how did you come in possession of your dragon?"

Taya took a big breath before saying, "I was out by the edge of The Spine, when there was a large, booming sound, and then, Wyrda's egg was there."

Nasuada raised her eyebrows at Eragon.

"Similar to the way I received Saphira's egg," Eragon murmured.

"It must have been sent from inside Galbatorix's castle," Nasuada muttered. She grabbed a quill that had been resting on her table and scribbled something on a piece of parchment.

"Tell me," she said, a few moments later, "what made you decide to join the Varden?"

Taya bit her lip. "A cat. A very, very smart cat."

"...A cat?"

Taya nodded her head. "Well, werecat to be exact. She goes by the name of Visii. She knew a lot of things, about dragons and the elves and..."

"She knew about Oromis and Glaedr, Lady Nasuada," Eragon said.

Nasuada raised her eyebrows. "I'll be right back, I'm going to go get Angela."

She left the room, leaving Eragon and Taya alone.

"Who's Angela?" Taya asked, turning to the rider.

Eragon let out a tired sigh. "She's a witch with a werecat. I'm assuming Nasuada thinks that Solembum, her werecat, will know some more about you Visii."

Taya nodded her head.

"What has happened to Murtagh?" she asked tentatively, twirling a piece of her hair around her index finger.

"Right now he's isolated from everyone else, including Thorn," Eragon said. "He'll have a meeting with Nasuada and I later today, to decide what we should do." His voice sounded hurt at these last words. "You must come as well."

"Y-you're not going to kill him, are you?"

Eragon looked up, startled. "No, of course not." He didn't sound as if he believed himself.

--

Later that day, Taya found herself wandering around in the courtyard alone. The meeting with Nasuada had been tiring, she'd found out so much information it was overwhelming. She hadn't been aware that elves and dwarves were also involved in the war; she'd heard rumors, but always thought them to be the ravings of a drunk man. There seemed to be a lot of those in Teirm lately.

Finding out where she would be training was the largest shock to her. Training with the elves themselves had surprised her greatly, and when she had found that out, she touched the pointed tips of her ears. Perhaps she could find out more about her parents during her stay in Du Weldenvarden.

Of course, she was worried about the war that was sure to be coming soon. The Varden didn't know when the Empire would attack next, but whenever it was, they needed to be prepared. After the Empire's last defeat, it was quite possible that Galbatorix would fly in himself. The fact that Taya would be so inexperienced worried Nasuada greatly, and Taya even doubted her's and Wyrda's abilities to do this. It was so much responsibility, and Alagaesia's future rested upon three peoples' shoulders, her's, Eragon's, and Murtagh's.

She came to a halt at a small tree, where she found a cat in one of the branches.

"Visii?" she asked.

The cat snarled.

_No, I believe you looked up the wrong branch._

Taya grimaced, realizing this must be the werecat Eragon had spoken of, Solembum.

"No need to be rude," she said out loud.

_You must the new rider, I assume._

"Yes. What of it?"

_It's rare to see a rider without his or her dragon._

"Are you questioning my relationship with my dragon?"

_Of course not._

"You know, I'm beginning to wonder how that witch puts up with you."

_You really should be wondering how I put up with her._

"Why?"

_She's a bit eccentric._

"Isn't everyone," she said with a sigh, running her hand through her hair. "It's been nice talking to you, but I think I'll go now."

Solembum gave no response, and she turned to leave, heading to Nasuada's office for the meeting.

--

It was at that point, that Murtagh was visited by his brother.

"Brother," Murtagh said as Eragon stepped into the room.

Eragon gave no response, but leaned against the door, an agitated look on his face. It was difficult to tell whether he was cross or worried.

"Are you going to speak?" Murtagh asked. "You chain me to this bed, and yet, you cannot look me in the face?"

Eragon looked up and locked eyes with Murtagh.

"Happy?" he asked bitterly.

"Not until I know what fate has befallen my dragon," Murtagh hissed icily. He hated himself for the way he was acting, but there was no room for kindness when he didn't know where Thorn was.

"Thorn is stable nearby. We ripped apart the stalls so all the dragons could fit, and it was quite a task."

"He's chained up, isn't he," Murtagh whispered.

There was a pause, a moment of pure silence, before Eragon spoke.

"He is."

Murtagh stared at his own chains, and his hatred for them grew stronger.

"I thought I'd be free by listening to him, but it appears all that king speaks of is a lie," Murtagh muttered dejectedly.

Eragon walked over, a silver key in his hand. He placed the key into the shackle and turned, releasing Murtagh's wrists.

"What are you doing?" he asked as Eragon undid the other binds.

"You're going to speak with Lady Nasuada."

Murtagh's cheeks burned as Eragon said this, but followed his brother down the hall, a spell tugging him in the direction of Nasuada's office.

"You needn't pull me with a spell, brother," Murtagh said. "I haven't got anywhere to run to."

"Precautions," Eragon muttered.

Soon, they reached large doors with three guards stationed around it. The halls were wide, and Wyrda and Saphira were crouched in the hall. Murtagh took a deep breath and stepped through the doors, following Eragon.

And for the first time in a long time, he saw Nasuada.

**A/N: Okay, done with this. I hope I put it out fast enough for all of you. Anyway, in the last chapter, I apologize for calling Wyrda a girl by accident. I guess I didn't catch it while I was editing. Also, I put this chapter out without editing it (lazy me) so I apologize for anymore gender mix ups. WYRDA IS A GUY. I'd like to thank alsdgg for pointing that out to me.**

**Now, I'm in need of a new character, and I've seen this done before, so, if you could maybe send me a PM (please do not put it in the comments) on a character, including: name, age, race, appearance, personality, and any interesting facts on this person. Oh, don't forget to mention the gender. Anyway, I'll pick the one I like the best, and do not take it personally if it's not chosen.**

**Before I update, I'd like 7 reviews.** **Thanks, much love to all!**


	12. Meeting

**Diclaimer: This is getting really old. I. Do. Not. Own. Eragon. Or. Eldest.**

Murtagh followed Eragon into Nasuada's room, not looking up.

"Hello, Eragon," Nasuada said with a curt nod. She too did not look at Murtagh.

Eragon took a seat next to Taya, and Murtagh next to Eragon. All three of them sat in silence, staring at their hands. Murtagh, though, was the only one who had a tinge of pink in his cheeks.

"We are here," Nasuada began, "to discuss the issue of Murtagh."

Murtagh did not raise his head. He hated that she thought of him as an issue, like a bug.

Nasuada took a deep breath, before saying, "Eragon, I don't understand what could possibly possess you to bring him here!" she cried angrily. "He's the enemy, Galbatorix's key to winning! Is that what you want, for Galbatorix's right hand man to be–"

"Quiet!" the three of them cried at the same time. They all looked bewildered at each other, wondering why they'd each cried at the same time.

"I didn't have a choice," Murtagh hissed venomously at Nasuada.

Nasuada slowly rose her head to look Murtagh in the eye. "You could have sacrificed yourself for the good of the Varden."

Murtagh opened his mouth, but was cut off by Eragon.

"He couldn't," Eragon whispered quietly.

"Eragon, don't let what happened in the battle sway your opinion–"

"I'm not," Eragon said stubbornly. "But, once your dragon is born, you'll do anything you can to keep them safe, and that usually means staying alive. Look at the riders in this room, we abandoned the comfortable lives we knew, because we were aware that the lives we led were not safe for our dragon, and were not safe for the people we loved and cared for."

Nasuada dropped her gaze, and her dark hair fell into her face. "I apologize," she murmured. Then, she looked up, and her voice resumed it's normal authority. "But, that still does not let Murtagh off the hook. We cannot return him to Galbatorix, nor can the two of you take him to Ellesmera, but we cannot keep him here."

Taya looked up, and whispered, "It probably would be safer if he stayed here, where he could glean less information."

"I agree with Taya," Eragon said with a nod.

"And your dragons?" Nasuada asked. "What do they think is the safest choice?"

There was a momentary silence, before Eragon said, "Saphira agrees."

"As does Wyrda," Taya said, glancing sideways at Murtagh quickly.

Murtagh's stomach twisted up in a knot. He missed being able to talk to Thorn, and the separation was driving him mad.

"Fine," Nasuada murmured. "Then Murtagh... shall stay far below in the dungeons."

"That's cruel!" Taya cried, leaning forward.

Eragon placed a hand on Taya's shoulder. "He's a prisoner, Taya."

"This meeting is over," Nasuada said tiredly. "You may go. Eragon, take Murtagh back to his room, and make sure the restraints are on." She quickly turned away to face the window.

Murtagh stood up slowly and waited for Eragon to lead him. Eragon and Taya stood up together, and Eragon once again placed the spell on Murtagh.

--

Taya stepped out of the room, and half-smiled at Wyrda.

_How did the meeting go? _Wyrda asked.

_You were present the whole time, I'd think you were aware of the circumstances, _Taya said sadly.

_Taya, _Wyrda warned, _Do not feel sorry for him. He betrayed the Varden. They have every right to imprison him._

_I know, but I just don't think he's really evil, _Taya murmured.

_You think too well of people. You never know who really is evil and who isn't, and you won't know until this war is over, _Wyrda warned.

_Perhaps._

Taya withdrew from Wyrda's mind, walking next to Eragon.

"Where're you going?" she asked, swinging her arms from side-to-side.

"To take Murtagh to his room," Eragon said, as if Murtagh weren't walking next to him.

"I'll come," Taya said quickly before Eragon could tell her to return to her room.

Eragon bit his lip, "Fine. But don't do anything stupid."

Taya glared at him. "Of course not."

As they continued down the hallway, Taya found her head swarming with thoughts. Going to Ellesmera... was a huge deal. She couldn't imagine meeting the elves. What they would be like. And if they could tell her anything about her parents.

**A/N: Okay, I'm so sorry it took me so long to update. It's just, school's started, and I've been busy. Between field hockey practice, piano lessons, homework, hanging out with my friends, and other stuff, it's just been really hectic for me, and I haven't been able to update. Hopefully the next update will come faster. PLEASE DON'T BE MAD! is hit with a brick**

**I feel bad about doing this, but I'm requesting at least 5 reviews before I update.**

**Also, thanks to all the people who reviewed last time, you made my day. And made me smile.**


	13. Foreign Lands, Foreign Journeys

**A/N:** **Whoa, I'm sooo sorry about how long it took me to update... I've just been so distracted. And it's a rather poorly put together chapter too :( It's just I've been sooooo busy lately, but I should have more time since the field hockey season's ending this weekend... (ZOMG THOSE ARE CALLED ELLIPSES!!) Anyway, here's the chapter. OOH MYSTERY.**

**Disclaimer: Don't own. Not mine. Deal.**

The sun set casting shining rays all across the village of Jarnleiker.

An elven maiden with copper red hair shaded her eyes from the sun with her hand as a small ship bobbed up and down in the water.

"Kyalu," she muttered to herself, jumping lightly down from the rock and landing on the sandy beach.

She waited a couple of moments, and soon Kyalu's ship reached the shore. She ran towards him, beaming. "So, how does that foolish land fair?" she asked with a light laugh. "Do our people regret leaving this plentiful land yet?"

Kyalu shook his head. "Kyla," he murmured, "they're in deep trouble. I fear they won't be able to break away from the bonds of that horrendous king." Kyalu had been in Du Weldenvarden, silently watching over the elves that had left the land they had once loved.

Kyalu set Kyla down on the rock and began the long story of Alagaesia, beginning with the war and the formation of the riders, and ending with the three new riders that had been found.

Kyla rested her head in her hands. "It can't be," she mumbled to herself. "It just can't. And you say the queen has her people in hiding?"

Kyalu nodded. "Sister," he said, "we have to help them."

Kyla shook her head. "Brother, they betrayed us by leaving the land. And now it is their fault that the beautiful race of dragons is slowly fading away. You expect the king to be willing to help?"

The waves lapped against the sand. "Kyla, if we could help them..."

Kyla's eyes flashed. "Kyalu," she said angrily, "I'm afraid that the voice of two elves against that of a king will not be enough to help those foolish elves! And I don't understand why you'd want to help them anyway! They're traitors!"

The moon had risen now, and Kyla could here the sound of the villagers singing, the sweet sound filling her ears. She could hear the fire crackling, and she wanted nothing more than for her brother to stop these foolish thoughts and go and join the feast.

"Whatever you say, Kyla, cannot stop me," Kyalu whispered. "I'm going with or without your permission."

He stood up, leaving Kyla alone on the beach, no longer wishing to be with the rest of the elves, but to be alone.

Slowly, she stood up and made her way towards the town.

--

Kyla sat around the fading fire, a flask of faelnirv in her hand. Her eyes were glazed over. She grabbed the stick lying next to her and poked the dying flame. Sighing, she stood up and made her way towards her brother, who was having a deep discussion with a man she knew as Dareth. He was old, his skin wrinkled, but she had never seen his eyes twinkle the way they were now.

She took another sip of the faelnirv, and with that, her decision was made. She would accompany Kyalu to Alagaesia, no matter what the cost.

She meant to be subtle, but it didn't quite happen that way.

"I'm coming," Kyla blurted out.

Kyalu looked startled, but Dareth seemed knowing.

"You are?" Kyalu asked.

She nodded. "When do we depart?"

Tomorrow morning, before people begin to work, she was told. They'd meet out by the bay on Dareth's ship, which was longer and stronger than Kyalu's. They were to bring only the necessities. They quickly split after the discussion, as to not arouse suspicion, for an elder having an animated discussion with a minor was not common, and the less people that questioned their actions the better.

--

The sun had not risen yet when the three met on the beach. Dareth was already on the ship with a young elf whom Kyla did not recognize. She realized he had to be some form of help to them.

Dareth smiled warmly at them and beckoned them onto the ship. "This is Urnuck, and he's been helping me out on this ship for a long time now, and I figured I should bring him."

"Hello," Kyalu and Kyla said in unison.

Arnock nodded his head solemnly.

"Now, no regrets, no worries, ready to leave?" Dareth asked. When nobody objected, he nodded at Urnuck.

Soon, the ship was at least a league off the shore, and they were making their way towards Alagaesia.

**A/N: Well... it took sooo long to update. I'm sorry, it's just I've been having a bit of trouble writing, so I tossed this out. I hope you forgive me for updating so... not quickly. I'll try to get the next one out, mkay? Don't give up on me!! falls over I'll try to update by next Monday. Oh, and thanks for all the suggestions for characters. To the creator of Kyla, thanks muchly!!**


End file.
